Moments to cherish
by TheSrishtiJain
Summary: What happens when ACP sir is watching duo's action without their knowledge and duo are in fun mood? Go ahead to know


**Author's Note -**

So am here with this one silly shot on duo! Do read and review everyone!

* * *

*Night... 9:00 PM*

ACP sir entered his house while opening the door with his keys... His blazer hanging on his left arm while his phone was in his other hand... His tie was loosened up and he was looking irritated at something. He kept his phone on the center table and grabbing his laptop he opened it. Shyam (sir's helper) was watching him from the kitchen door from the moment he entered. He wanted to ask him for dinner as it was ready but looking at his actions and irritated face he couldn't dare utter a word. While on the other side ACP sir finally looked satisfied as he looked at what his laptop screen displayed. Seeing the change in his expressions Shyam gathered some courage and asked him...

Shyam - Sahab khana laga du?

ACP - Nahi... Abhi nahi... Mai dinner apne kamre mai hi karuga... Wahi rakh do. Mai fresh ho jau phir karta hu

Shyam - Ji sahab...

Saying he moved inside to do as instructed while ACP sir removed his shoes as he was still wearing them... He picked up his phone and laptop and went inside his room... Plugged in the laptop to charge as he knew he would need it for long time tonight and without switching off the screen he went to freshen up... He came out quick and again sat in front of the laptop having his dinner. Although his attention was more on the screen than on food... The screen actually showed the live footage of a hidden camera in Abhijeet's house.  
A dangerous criminal who was arrested by duo years ago was seeking his revenge on duo now after he escaped jail... Multiple attempts of killing them had already been made. Though with luck, bravery and smartness duo were able to save themselves everytime. But ACP sir and team was worried about them now... They believed in their capabilities but at the end who doesn't fear loosing a close one!? Today in beauro ACP sir told duo to take some security until criminal was roaming free. But duo denied saying that it wasn't necessary and CID officers taking security won't seem right in the eyes of public. ACP sir and duo had a minor argument over this and at the end ACP sir could not help but give up. But negative thoughts won't leave his mind and so he sent freedy to Abhijeet's house and told him to put small cameras in every single room in his house obviously without knowledge of duo. Freedy did so and ACP sir convinced Daya to at least stay in Abhijeet's house till the danger wasn't over. They would be a bit more safe if together and Daya agreed to this easily. So now ACP sir was watching duo on his laptop screen without duo's knowledge...

*Abhijeet's house*

Daya was sitting on the couch with a grumpy face. As he was coming over tonight he had asked Abhijeet to get a DVD of some movie but Abhijeet forgot to get it and as a result he was bearing with his punishment of tackling angry Daya...

Abhijeet - Aree yaar! Koi aur movie dekh lete hai na... Mai online lagata hu na!

Daya - Nahi nahi nahi! Mujhe wohi movie dekhni hai bas!

Abhijeet - Woh movie online nahi hai! Kaha se lau mai ab!

Daya - Isliye toh bola tha ki DVD le aao... Lekin tum bhool gaye!

Abhijeet - Sorrryyyy na! Acha movie ko chod hum saath mai khana banate hai!

Daya - Mai kyu banau khana!? Tumhara ghar hai! Guest se bhi koi kaam karwata hai bhala. Tum hi banao. And ha i need some variety!

Abhijeet - Oo Mr. Guest! Mere ghar mai mujhse zayada toh app hi rehte hai! Konse angle se guest hue app?

Daya - Jab tak tum dinner nahi bana lete mai guest hi hu!

Abhijeet - Self proclaimed guest! Ab dekh tu Daya mai kya kya karta hu iss guest ke saath! (And murmuring under his breath Abhijeet started going towards the kitchen)

Daya - (from behind to irritate him) Aur ha boss! Jate jate mujhe woh TV ka remote bhi dete jana! Mai TV hi dekh leta hu tab tak... Nahi toh tumhara guest bore hojayega na!

Abhijeet picked up the remote and threw it at Daya in anger when just in time Daya catched it!

Daya - Kya boss! Itne pyare se bachche ko bhala koi marta hai kya! Agar mujhe lag jati toh!

Abhijeet - Itne bade haati ko bhala ek chote se remote se lag sakti hai kya!

*ACP sir's room*

ACP sir was laughing his heart out... This was a new side of his brave cops for him. He knew it somewhere that this side of them existed but duo never behaved like this in front of him. And he always had a secret wish of seeing his sweet sons having all the fun. Thanks to the criminal this happened today! He couldn't help admiring them... They were so innocent at the moment that he himself forgot that these were his own cops whose names made criminals shiver! He smiled affectionately at them making a silent wish to god of protecting his precious two and their smiles...

*Abhijeet's house*

Here Daya registered after a minute that Abhijeet just called him an elephant! And how could he stay silent now? He had to retaliate!

Daya - Tumne mujhe haati bola! Mai haati toh tum hippopotamus!

Abhijeet - (from kitchen) Tu polar bear!

Daya - Tum Panda!

Abhijeet - Tum crocodile!

Daya - Tum dinosaur!

Abhijeet - Dinosaur! Tum... Ha tum rabbit!

Daya - Toh tum lizard!

Abhijeet couldn't find any other animal's name to give and so he started hitting the spoon he was holding in the cooking pot loudly to irritate Daya so that he couldn't watch TV properly... On the other side Daya increased TV's volume! Their sound banter turned into a noise pollution and Abhijeet came out in fear that his neighbors would barge in hearing the loud sound!

Abhijeet - (almost shouting so that Daya could hear him over TV's voice) Volume kam kar mere bhai! Neighbors bahar nikal denge mujhe ghar se!

Daya - (shouting again) Acha hai na! Phir tumhe tumhara workaholic hone ka habit nahi chodna padega! Din raat beauro mai kaam karna!

Abhijeet taking a chance grabbed the remote from Daya's hand and switched off the TV and taking the remote with him went into the kitchen and came out after some minutes with two bowls in his hand...

Abhijeet - Aajaiye Mr. Guest! Apka dinner ready hai!

Daya - Itni jaldi dinner bana liya! Wah boss... Tum kabse itna fast khana banana seekh gaye? (Reaching there) Maggi! Yeh bhi koi dinner hota hai kya boss! Tumhe pata hai na mujhe maggi nahi pasand!

Abhijeet - Isliye toh banaya!

Daya - Zalim insan! Ek number ke khadus ho tum!

Abhijeet - Tarif ke liye shukriya (winking)

Having no other option Daya sat to have dinner... Or better say Maggi cause he never considered Maggi as dinner!

*ACP sir's room*

ACP - (with hand on his head) Kya karu mai inn dono ka!

Smiling in dejection he nodded his head in a no.

ACP - Lagta hai mujhe bhi ek baar maggi try karni padegi!

*Abhijeet's house*

Daya was making innumerable faces while eating that maggi while Abhijeet was enjoying both... His food as well as Daya's expressions!

Daya - Dekh lena boss! Mai iska badla leke rahuga tumse!

Abhijeet - Acha! Aur woh kaise?

Daya - Umm... Ha woh mai na ACP sir aur team ko bata dunga ki pichle Sunday ko jab tumne sabko dinner par bulaya tha aur sab ne tumhare khane ki tarif ki thi na... Woh khana tumne banaya hi nahi tha! Hotel se manga ke khila diya tha!

Abhijeet - Aree toh usme meri kya galti! Maine toh khana banaya tha na! Ab woh bichara jal gaya toh mai kya kar sakta hu!

Daya - Kudh toh jake gas burner pe nahi baitha tha na woh khana! Tum hi rakh kar bhul gaye the!

Abhijeet - Ha ha theek hai! Lekin tu yeh sab kisi ko nahi bateyega!

Daya - Batauga!

Abhijeet - Acha phir toh soch le tu! Ek hafte tak roz tujhe Maggi ka hi dinner karwauga!

Daya - Nahiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

* * *

*Next morning*

The criminal was finally arrested and duo were safe for now... But they didn't have the slightest idea that the real trouble for them begin now!

Freedy - Chalo sir... Ab app dono safe ho! Koi kathra nahi hai app dono ko...

Daya - Hmm uss criminal se toh picha chut gaya... Lekin yeh (looking at Abhijeet) kaha chodega meri waat lagana!

Pankaj - Kya matlab sir?

Daya - Kuch nahi! (To ACP sir) Sir ab toh mai apne ghar jaa sakta hu na?

ACP - Ha ha jao! Waha tumhe Maggi bhi nahi khani padegi!

Duo looked at each other in terror! But their voice didn't even come out of their voice box to ask 'how did he know about this Maggi'!

* * *

**Author's Note -**

Malum hai bohot silly tha *facepalm* But maine pehle hi bola tha! So meri koi galti nahi hai! Ab chalo jaldi jaldi review everyone!


End file.
